The present invention relates to a magnetic head for performing predetermined operations such as recording, reproducing and erasing of data on a magnetic recording medium which is capable of magnetically recording data therein, e.g. magnetic tape or magnetic disc. More particularly, the present invention relates to a magnetic head of the type which utilizes the Hall characteristic particular to a Hall element.
Magnetic heads have been extensively used in computers and other data processing apparatuses as well as in tape recorders, video tape recorders and like audio or video instruments. Typical examples are the magnetic heads used in connection with magnetic tapes, magnetic discs and magnetic drums.
There is an increasing demand in the art of data processing systems for the capability of processing a large amount of information within a short period of time. In the field of audio techniques, there has recently been introduced the PCM (pulse code modulation) system while, in the field of video techniques, video tape recorders have been widespread for use in homes. In such a current situation, a magnetic recording apparatus is required to have a larger storage capacity and be capable of recording data at higher density and reliability. This in turn requires a magnetic head installed in such an apparatus to be designed to attain higher output, data density, and reliability as well as lower cost. To meet this requirement, the industry has been successful in developing alternative magnetic heads as typified by an integrated head which is the small-sized and thin version of a conventional electromagnetic induction type magnetic head, a Hall head utilizing the Hall effect, and an MR head-utilizing the magnetoresistance.
The thin film magnetic head comprises an annular thin layer or film serving as a pole piece and a thin layer or film wound on the pole piece to serve as a coil. A drawback inherent in this type of magnetic head is that the number of turns of the coil and, accordingly, the reproduction output in the low frequency range are limited. The MR head, such as a magnetic head for digital signal reproduction using a thin magnetic resistance element made of Ni-Fe alloy or the like, can be easily made small in size or integrated compared to the electromagnetic induction type magnetic head. Yet, the MR head requires a suitable magnetic shield due to the fact that the magnetosensitive surface of the resistance element lies within the plane of the film to thereby increase the magnetic resistance of the resulting magnetic path. The magnetic shield not only limits the characteristics of reproduction of the magnetic head in the high frequency range but results in an additional and intricate process for production, making it difficult to manufacture magnetic heads with good reproducibility. Meanwhile, the head using a Hall element constitued by a thin layer or film of InSb (indium antimonide) cannot attain the Hall effect unless the Hall element is at least 1-2 .mu.m thick and, therefore, unless a rear gap accommodating the Hall element therein is wider than a front gap. This would increase the magnetic resistance of the rear gap and, thereby, lower the Hall output.